Kenshin and Kaoru's Daughter
by Sessho's Gal
Summary: After Kenji leaves: Kenshin and Kaoru have a daughter. Kenshin is very protective of her. Will Kenji come home and see his sister or try and kill is father. On Hiatus
1. His Sister, Their Son

Hey everyone, Here is a really cool story it's my version of what happened after Kenji left. I got most of the names from the Manga.

Kenshin: Wow I am in here to, that it is

Yami-Yugi-Girl: Yep

Sanosuke: Is everyone

Yami-Yugi-Girl: Yep

Kenshin: Why am I so mad at my so, that it is

Yami-Yugi-Girl: I know

Sanosuke: Wait a minute what did I do to make Kenshin mad at me, Kenshin and I would never yell at each other.

Kenshin: ya I will never yell at Sano, that it is

Yami-Yugi-Girl: Guy you will just have to wait see what happens.

Ayame, Suzume: Ya we are in it.

Genzai: Girls settle down.

Kaoru: Hm (laughing)

Saitou: STUPID

Yami-Yugi-Girl: you haven't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any other Character; I do own KhayKhay,

_Chapter 1: Their Daughter, His Sister_

Early one morning Kenshin and Kaoru woke up to a screaming little girl. They waited a couple of minutes to see if she would go back to sleep. She didn't, she continued to scream. They looked at each other and smiled; Kenshin rolled over and got up. He walked into the room where the little girl was. He looked over at the picture of everyone, there was one person missing. She was in the crib screaming, he walked over and picked her up. He started rocking her when Mrs. Kaoru walked in, he hands her to her mom. Mrs. Kaoru walks over to the chair and begins to feed her. Kenshin picks up the picture and puts his hand on the little boy in his arms. He walks over to where Mrs. Kauro and his daughter were sitting. His daughter looks up at him and begins to laugh. He picks up his daughter and walks into his bedroom and sits down on his bed. His daughter puts her tiny hand on the picture. Mrs. Kauro walks into the room and sits down beside him.

"Look there's Yahiko, and Tsubame, Genzai, Sanosuke, Saitou, Ayame, Suzume, Misao, Megumi, Yahiko's little boy, Me, Mom, and …." Kenshin said.

"Our son, your brother Kenji" Kauro said.

"Yes" Kenshin said as he looks down at the sleeping little girl.

"You've never forgave yourself about what happened" she said.

"No" he said.

"You need to, do it a least for her, she needs her father, your son needs you, I need you, everyone needs you" she said as she picks up the sleeping little girl.

Kenshin gets up and walks into the front room thinking about what his wife said. He begins to cook breakfast when two girls coming running up the path.

"Uncle Kenshin" they yelled.

"Hello girls, beautiful, that it is" he said as he stood up.

They ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Girls, the little one is asleep" he said.

"Ok" they said.

"Hello girls" Mrs. Kauro said as she walked out of the house.

"Hi Mrs. Kauro" they said.

"How come you are here" she said.

"Because Yahiko sent us" they said.

"Ok" she said.

"He said to come and bring the baby" Ayame said.

So Kenshin goes inside and picks up the sleeping child, he walks out of the house with the little girl wrapped in a pink blanket. They all follow Ayame and Suzume to Yahiko's house for the surprise. When they get there, and they were greeted by a young man.

"Uncle Kenshin, Aunt Kaoru" he said coming running out of the house.

"Well if is isn't Shinya" Kaoru said.

He smiles and walked into the house, the next thing Kenshin knows the child in his arms is screaming. Yahiko walks out of the house, he is now a sword master like Mrs. Kaoru and Kenshin.

"Come in" he said.

Kenshin hands the little girl to her mother and follows Yahiko into the house.

"What took you so long" Sanosuke said.

"Sano is that really you" Kenshin said.

"In the flesh" Sanosuke said.

Mrs. Kaoru walks into the house after she fed the little girl. She walks over to Kenshin and hand him her. He fixed the blanket that she was wrapped in.

"Is that" Sanosuke started to say.

"No" Kenshin said.

"Then who" Sanosuke said.

"She is mine" Kenshin said as he walked outside.

"What did I say" Sanosuke said.

"Nothing" Mrs. Kaoru said, "he is just very protective of her. Ever sense Kenji said that is not his father. Kenshin never let that go I guess, that's been almost nine years ago. She is almost three months old now".

"I see" Sanosuke said, "so what's her name".

"You'll have to ask him" she said.

Sanosuke looked at Mrs. Kaoru then to Yahiko. He walked outside to where Kenshin was standing.

"So what did you name her anyways" Yahiko said.

"KhayKhay Himura" Mrs. Kaoru said.

"It's been awhile" Yahiko said.

"Yes it has been awhile" Mrs. Kaoru said.

"Why did Kenshin act the way he did" he said.

"I don't know" she said, "hey Kenshin, please come in"

"Why" he said.

"Because its cold out there and your little girl will get sick" Kaoru said.

"All right" Kenshin said.

Kenshin looked down at his daughter who was waking up he reached down and pick up her little hand

"Hey Kenshin can we hold her" Suzume said.

"Sure" Kenshin said as he hands the little girl to Suzume.

Kenshin walks over to where his wife was sitting. He reaches down and laid hi hand on her shoulder. Kauro reaches up and lays her hand on top of his. Kenshin sits down and looks over at Suzume and his daughter.

"So Kenshin, How are things going" Sanosuke said.

"Everything is alright" Kenshin said, "IF YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED HERE AND NOT HAVE DISAPPEARED. YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN WHAT HAPPENED".

"Ok, you don't need to get all fussy about it" Sanosuke said.

"I'm going home" Kenshin said.

"Do you want me to bring Kha home with me" Mrs. Kaoru said.

"Yes" Kenshin said as he walked out.

Everything that had just happened was going through his mind. All the way home he was in deep thought. Thinking about his son.

"Why did he leave, Where did he go" he kept thinking that all the way home.

Kenshin: What I – I can't belive I just yelled at Sano

Kaoru: Me neither

Suzume: Wow that was great

EVERYONE: PLEASE REVIEW, We would really appreciate it.

Yami-Yugi-Girl: Yes, I would really like that.

Saitou: Still Stupid

5


	2. Why?

Hey, here is chapter 2: hoped you liked chapter 1

Yami-Yugi-Girl: So did you like it.

Yahiko: well…. Loved it!

Tsubame: I liked it

Yami-Yugi-Girl: Doctor

Genzai: first part was alright

Sanosuke: why did you have to make Kenshin yell at me?

Saitou: Stupid

Ayame: I liked it

Suzume: me too

Misao: that was a good part

Megumi: I loved it: I hope that we are in this part

Yami-Yugi-Girl: I guess you have to wait and see

Shinya: that was cool, the way you up me in there to

Kenshin: why did I yell at Sano; where is my son

Kenji: dad I am right here

Yami-Yugi-Girl: time to start the story

Kaoru: Hm (laughing)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any other Character; I do own KhayKhay,

* * *

_Chapter 2: Why_

"Why did he leave, Where did he go" he kept thinking all the way home.

"I'll tell you why" Saitou said.

"Saitou I didn't see you standing there" Kenshin said.

"You never do" Saitou said, "how's your wife".

"She's fine" Kenshin said.

Saitou and Kenshin walked back to the dojo, Kenshin walked looking up at the sky. Saitou was trying to figure out what he was thinking about. They didn't talk until the got the dojos' steps. Kenshin looked at Saitou,

"What did you want to tell me" Kenshin said.

"Your son is back in Kyoto" Saitou said.

"So, why would I care" Kenshin said.

"Because your wife may like to hear that" Saitou said as he walked off.

Kenshin sat down and closed his eyes trying to imagine what his son looked liked.

**Dream**

"_Kenshin wake up we need to talk" Kauro said._

"_What's wrong" Kenshin said._

"_I think I know why I have been sick lately" she said._

"_Why" he looked puzzled._

"_I'm going to have a baby" she said._

"_WHAT" Kenshin said as he kissed his wife._

**Later on in the dream**

_ "Kenshin, Kenshin" Kauro yelled though the house._

_ "What" Kenshin said?_

_ "I think the baby is coming" Kauro said._

_ "What, now" Kenshin said._

_ "Yes, he's coming now" Kauro said, "Go…get…Megumi"._

_** KNOCK, KNOCK**_

_ "Come in" Megumi said, "Kenshin, what's wrong"._

_ "Kauro, the baby" he said._

_ "The baby is too early" Megumi said._

_ "She told me to come and get you" he said._

_ "Ok, let's hurry" Megumi said._

**Back at the dojo**

_ "Alright Kauro, when I say push, push" Megumi said._

_ "O…kay" Kauro said._

**20 minutes later**

_ A little boy was handed to Kenshin._

**End of the Dream**

Kenshin woke up to see his wife sitting next to him. He leaned over and took his daughter from her. Kenshin cradled his daughter the way he used to do with his son.

* * *

Yami-Yugi-Girl: So did you like it.

Yahiko: I'm not in it!

Yami-Yugi-Girl: your in the next chapter yahiko

Genzai: why didn't they call me

Sanosuke: Kenshin is still mad at me isn't he

Saitou: Stupid

Kenshin: What did he do,

Yami-Yugi-Girl: doctor you were out of town.

Genzai: alright

Megumi: I got to deliver kenji, I'm so excited, what KhayKhay did I get to deliver her to:

Yami-Yugi-Girl: I guess you have to wait and see

Everyone: Please review

Kenshin: why did I yell at Sano; where is my son

Kenji: dad I am right here

Yami-Yugi-Girl: time to start the story

Kaoru: Hm (laughing)


	3. Back in Kyoto

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update, I have been very busy with school stuff. I came with another chapter so I decided to update.

Kenshin: Your back

Sessho's Gal: Yep

Yahiko: You changed your name

Tsubame: we missed you

Sessho's Gal: Yes Yahiko I changed my name, I know school stuff kept me away

Genzai: Take a break

Sanosuke: So Kenji is back

Saitou: Stupid

Ayame: I liked it

Suzume: me too

Misao: where am I?

Megumi: Me to

Sessho's Gal: I guess you have to wait and see

Shinya: that was cool

Kenshin: Where did my son go?

Kenji: yes where did I go? I have a sister

Sessho's Gal: time to start the story

Kaoru: Hm (laughing)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any other Character; I do own KhayKhay,

* * *

_Chapter 3: Back in Kyoto_

As Kenji walked through Kyoto people were staring at him. He headed towards

the dojo.

"Kenji Himura is that you" an old man said.

"Are you talking to me" Kenji said.

"Who else would I be talking to" he said.

"Me I guess" Kenji said.

"It's been awhile" the old man said.

"I guess" Kenji said.

"Did you come home to see your sister" he said.

"I have a sister" Kenji said, "I need to go" he added as he walked off.

**BACK AT THE DOJO**

Kenshin sat outside watching his wife plant a vegetable garden. He stood up and walked into the house. Kaoru looked up as Kenshin walked back out, she smiled at him. Kenshin sat down and began playing with his daughter.

**BACK AT KENJI**

Kenji continued to walk towards the dojo, hoping that someone wouldn't recognize him again. But he was wrong, Saitou walked up to him.

"So you're back" he said.

"What do you mean" Kenji said.

"Are you going home" Saitou said, "your mother missed you, and so has your father".

"No ones missed me" Kenji said.

"Yes, everyone missed you" Saitou said, "after you left Sanosuke left in search of you".

"Why Sano" Kenji said, "why not my father".

"Your father did" Saitou said, "but your mother".

"What" Kenji said, "what happened"?

"She got sick" Saitou said.

"Sick" Kenji said, "Is she alright".

"Your mother is alright" Saitou said.

"So is it true" Kenji said, "that I have a sister".

"Yes" Saitou said, "She is three months old now".

Kenji looked down, then back up at Saitou.

"What about my father" he said.

"Your father is going crazy" Saitou said.

"Going crazy" Kenji said.

Saitou looked towards the dojo and said, "He is going crazy because of you".

"Me" Kenji said.

"Why don't you go and find out" Saitou said as he walked off.

Kenji started towards the dojo again, hoping no one would stop him again.

* * *

Sessho's Gal: So did you like it.

Yahiko: so Kenji and Saitou talked, you said I would be in this chapter

Sessho's Gal: I know, but I wanted Saitou and Kenji to talk

Genzai: ya Kenji is home

Sanosuke: Kenshin is still mad at me isn't he?

Saitou: I told Kenji that Kenshin is going crazy

Kenshin: when is Kenji coming to the dojo?

Sessho's Gal: soon

Megumi: so when are you going to have us see kenji

Sessho's Gal: Soon

Everyone: Please review

Kenshin: Will I get to see my son

Kenji: dad I am right here

Kaoru: Hm (laughing)

Kenshin: Say some thing Mrs. Kaoru

Kaoru: Kenshin your daughter wants you


	4. Mother and Son Reunite, Brother Meet Sis

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. I will be updating more often after the 25th of the month. I am taking a break from college so I will update more often. I am also trying to find a job.

Kenshin: Hello

Sessho's Gal: Hi everyone

Yahiko: What's UP!

Tsubame: How are you?

Sessho's Gal: Nothing much, I am doing all right

Genzai: so I hear that you will update more often

Sanosuke: So Kenji is back

Saitou: Stupid

Ayame: sounds good me, I can play with KhayKhay more

Suzume: me too

Misao: where am I?

Megumi: Me to

Sessho's Gal: I guess you have to wait and see

Shinya: that was cool

Kenshin: WHERE DID MY SON GO

Kenji: I get to meet my sister

Sessho's Gal: time to start the story

Kaoru: Hm (laughing)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any other Character; I do own KhayKhay,

_Chapter 4: Mother and Son reunite, Brother Meet Sister_

Kenji started towards the dojo again, hoping no one would stop him again. He could see the dojo in the distance.

"_Mother I'm home_"

**Inside the dojo**

Kaoru was feeding KhayKhay when she heard the door open.

"Daddy must be leaving" Kaoru said as she started to burp the child she was holding.

"Kaoru "Kenshin said, "I'm heading to the store. Do you need anything"?

"Khay needs more mile" Kaoru said.

"Alright" Kenshin said, "be back later".

"Alright" Kaoru said as she began to feed the child again.

**Back with Kenji**

Kenji watched someone leave the dojo. After he was out of site, he started up the path towards the dojo. He looked around at everything.

"_Everything is still the same here, exactly as I remember it_".

He could hear his mom softly humming a familiar tune.

**Inside the dojo**

Mrs. Kaoru laid the sleeping child down, and then walked towards the door.

"Sleep well my daughter".

**Outside the dojo**

Kenji watched as his mother walked outside.

"_Mom_"

Kaoru continued humming as she walked towards the garden. Kenji watched from the trees, trying to figure out if he should go to her or not.

"_Mother I'm home_"

Kenji started walking towards the dojo when he heard a sound coming from inside the dojo. Kaoru walked into the house and about a minute later come out holding a child.

"There, there" she said, "Momma's got you. You are so much like your brother. He would know when I would come outside".

Kenji started walking towards the dojo again trying not to step on anything. Kaoru looked up when she heard a twig break.

"Who's there" she said.

Kenji froze when he heard his mother's voice. He took a deep breath and started walking again.

"I said who's the..." Kaoru said, "Kenji is that you".

Kenji looked down at the ground before he said anything.

"Yes mom it's me" he said.

"Your home" Kaoru said as she adjusted the child she was holding.

"Yes, I'm home" Kenji said.

"Let me put her down" Kaoru said as she walked towards the porch.

"Mom" Kenji said, "Who's that".

"Your sister" Kaoru said.

­

Sessho's Gal: So did you like it.

Yahiko: You said I would be in this chapter

Sessho's Gal: You're in the next one.

Genzai: ya Kenji is home

Sanosuke: Kenshin is still mad at me isn't he?

Saitou: I told Kenji that Kenshin is going crazy

Kenshin: he waited until left

Sessho's Gal: yep

Megumi: Kenji met his baby sister that's sweet

Sessho's Gal: yep

Everyone: Please review

Kenshin: Will I get to see my son

Kenji: dad I am right here

Kaoru: Hm (laughing)

Kenshin: Say some thing Mrs. Kaoru

Kaoru: Kenshin your son wants you

Kenshin: that's not funny, now where is Khay?

Sessho's Gal: I got her

Kenshin: don't drop her

Sessho's Gal: I wont I know how to handle babies. the dojo.


	5. My Brother's Keeper

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I got a job and I have been working almost everyday of the week.

Kenshin: Hello

Sessho's Gal: Hi everyone

Yahiko: What's UP!

Tsubame: How are you?

Sessho's Gal: Nothing much, I am doing all right just working

Genzai: you said that you are going to update more often

Sanosuke: ya you said more often

Saitou: Stupid

Sessho's Gal: Sorry everyone

Ayame: I forgive you

Suzume: me too

Misao: where am I?

Megumi: Me to

Sessho's Gal: I guess you have to wait and see

Shinya: that was cool

Kenshin: do I get to talk to my son

Kenji: I get to meet my sister

Sessho's Gal: time to start the story

Kaoru: Hmm (laughing)

_**I am working on a Character Information, so you will know about each of my characters that I made up.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any other Character; I do own KhayKhay,

* * *

_Chapter 5: My Brothers' Keeper_

Kenji couldn't believe his ears, he had a sister.

"Mother" Kenji said, "has father abandoned her like he did me".

"Kenji your father didn't abandon you" Kaoru said.

"Yes he did" Kenji said.

"Just because he wasn't around, doesn't mean he didn't love you" Kaoru said, "he thinks you don't love him".

KhayKhay decided that since nobody was paying attention to her, she started to scream. Kaoru walked over to her and picked her up.

"Hey there" she said, "what's wrong".

"Mom can I" Kenji said, "can I hold her".

"Yes" Kaoru, said as he handed KhayKhay to her brother, "I'm going to get her a bottle".

"Ok" Kenji, said.

While Kaoru was inside fixing a man was watching the Dojo. Without anyone knowing it. Kenji sat there holding his sister about thinking about his father. Kaoru walked back outside with a bottle and handed it to Kenji, then she sat down.

"I've missed you" Kaoru said.

"I know" Kenji said, "she looks like dad".

"Ya" Kaoru said.

With Kenshin 

Kenshin was walking up the path towards the dojo, when he heard his wife talking to someone.

"_I wonder who she is talking to_".

At the Dojo 

Kenji stood up and walked towards the garden. He couldn't tell if he was glad to be home or not. Kenshin walked up the path towards the dojo.

"Hi Kenshin" Kaoru said as she took some of the stuff Kenshin was carrying.

They walked into the house.

"Who were you talking to earlier?" Kenshin said.

"Our son" Kaoru said, "he's came home".

"Kenji" Kenshin said, "he's home".

"Yes" Kaoru said, "he outside in the garden with KhayKhay".

So Kenshin and Kaoru decided to go back outside. They heard Kenji talking to his little sister.

"I will always be here to protect you" Kenji said, "so will dad and everyone else".

* * *

Sessho's Gal: So did you like it.Yahiko: You said I would be in this chapter 

Sessho's Gal: You're in the next one.

Genzai: Kenji talked to his mom

Sanosuke: Kenshin is still mad at me isn't he?

Saitou: I told Kenji that Kenshin is going crazy

Kenshin: I still want to know why mom so is mad at me

Sessho's Gal: you have to find out

Megumi: he was feeding and playing with his sister

Sessho's Gal: yep

Everyone: Please review

Kenshin: I still didn't get to talk to my son

Kenji: dad I am right here

Kaoru: Hmm (laughing)

Kenshin: Say some thing Mrs. Kaoru

Kaoru: Kenshin your son wants you

Kenshin: that's not funny, now where is Khay?

Sessho's Gal: I got her

Kenshin: don't drop her

Sessho's Gal: I wont I know how to handle babies. the dojo.


	6. Father and Son Reunite

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I got a job and I have been working almost everyday of the week.

_**I am working on Character Information, so you will know about each of my characters that I made up.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any other Character; I do own KhayKhay,

* * *

Kenshin: Hello

Sessho's Gal: Hi everyone

Yahiko: What's UP!

Tsubame: How are you?

Sessho's Gal: Nothing much, I am going back to school

Genzai: you said that you are going to update more often

Sanosuke: ya you said more often

Saitou: Stupid

Sessho's Gal: Sorry everyone

Ayame: I forgive you

Suzume: me too

Misao: where am I?

Megumi: Me to

Sessho's Gal: I guess you have to wait and see

Shinya: that was cool

Kenshin: my son is home

Kenji: dad I've been home

Sessho's Gal: time to start the story

Kaoru: Hmm (laughing)

* * *

_Chapter 6: Father and Son Reunite_

Kenshin and Kaoru over heard Kenji talking to his little sister. Kenshin really didn't know what to think about Kenji being hoe or holding his daughter.

"Kenshin" Kaoru said, "You really should go out there and talk to him".

**With Kenji**

KhayKhay giggled as Kenji played with her. Kenji couldn't help but laugh at the child he was playing with.

"Kenji" Kaoru said.

Kenji looked at his mom then over to his father.

"She really likes you" Kaoru said.

"You think so" Kenji said.

"The only other person" Kaoru said, "that she lets tickle her is Kenshin".

"What about you" Kenji said.

"She lets me tickle her" Kaoru said, "but she's very much as daddy's girl".

Kenshin didn't know what to say as he watched his wife and son talk. Kenji looked over at his father and stood up.

"Hello father" Kenji said.

"Hello Kenji" Kenshin said trying to not cry.

"Kenshin" Kaoru said.

"I'm fine" Kenshin said as he sat down

KhayKhay didn't like the fact that she wasn't being played with, so she decided to scream. Kenji looked down and then handed his crying sister to her mother.

"Kenji" Kenshin said, "You're staying home"

"For now" Kenji said as he sat back down.

"I'm glad that your home" Kenshin said, "I've really missed you".

Kenji looked at his father when he said that. He could tell that his father was trying not to cry.

"Well" Kaoru said, "I'm going to start dinner, you to sit out here and talk".

Kaoru walked into the house carry KhayKhay who was now giggling.

**Inside the Dojo**

Kaoru laid KhayKhay on her blanket so she could start dinner. KhayKhay wanted to be where she could see everyone.

**Outside the Dojo**

Kenji looked into the fish pond and watched the fish.

"I remember when we made that fish pond" Kenshin said.

"So do I" Kenji said.

"Why did you come back home" Kenshin said.

"Because something told me to" Kenji said.

"Where did you go" Kenshin said.

"Where ever I needed to go" Kenji said.

**Inside the Dojo**

KhayKhay crawled over to the door and sat there and watched the two people outside. Kaoru watched as KhayKhay crawled to the door. KhayKhay watched as her daddy and another person talk. Kaoru walked over to KhayKhay and picked her up.

"Do you want daddy" she said.

"Dada" KhayKhay said.

"Ok" Kaoru said.

She walked outside and over to Kenshin and Kenji. Kenshin looked up when she heard someone walk up behind him.

"Dada" KhayKhay said as she reached out to Kenshin.

"Khay" Kenshin said, "You said your first word".

Kaoru handed Kenshin KhayKhay so she could finish dinner. Kenshin put KhayKhay on the grass so she could play. KhayKhay crawled over to Kenji and looked up at him.

* * *

Sessho's Gal: So did you like it.

Yahiko: Kenji is home now

Sessho's Gal: I know.

Genzai: Kenji talked to his dad

Sanosuke: Kenshin is still mad at me isn't he?

Saitou: I told Kenji that Kenshin is going crazy

Kenshin: you made me cry or well tried to

Sessho's Gal: yep

Megumi: he was feeding and playing with his sister

Sessho's Gal: yep

Everyone: Please review

Kenshin: don't make me cry again

Kenji: I'm home

Kaoru: Hmm (laughing)

Kenshin: Say some thing Mrs. Kaoru

Kaoru: Kenshin your daughter said her first word

Kenshin: what did she say?

Kaoru: Dada

Sessho's Gal: see I did a good thing is this chapter

Kenshin: yes you did

Sessho's Gal: Please Review


	7. AN

Hey Everyone;

I am getting ready to start writing again, but I am going to redo all off my stories. In hopes that they will get better and longer. I even have new idea's for new stories. Here are some of my new ideas.

Card Captor Sakura – I don't have a title yet but I have a summary:

**Summary: **Sakura and Li finally had a family, but when their daughter was three months old, Sakura mysteriously disappeared leaving Li to raise their daughter. Now their daughter is five years old and there is a festival in Tomoeda, the whole group is there. What happens when Li sees Sakura? You'll have to read and find out. (May use the Japanese Names but most likely use the English Names)

Fushigi Yuugi – A New Life 

**Summary: **What if Tasuki has a sister? What will happen when they find her hurt and alone in the forest. How will Tasuki react. Tasuki must protect her now

Inuyasha – My Life: Its all About Kayanaka Lee 

**Summary: **Kayanaka Lee is a half demon who grew up in the slayers village. There more to her life than she thinks. Full summary inside.

Inuyasha - Kagome's Dream 

**Summary: **Kagome has always dreamed about being a singer. Inuyasha seems to disappear in the sophomore year of high school. Read more

Well there's some of my ideas'. I can't wait to get writing again.

Your Friend  
Sessho's Gal


End file.
